The Masonic Memorial Hospital was established as a clinical facility to care for patients with advanced malignant diseases. A group of qualified investigators have been assembled, representing a variety of medical disciplines to study the problems of patients with advanced cancer and leukemia, investigate basic mechanisms of cancer and growth, and conduct clinical investigations relative to these problems. As a result of these investigations treatments are developed that result in improved patient care. The studies include the biologic factors of tumor growth, complications of the presence of cancer and cancer treatments, chemotherapy of a variety of tumors including the hematologic neoplasms, radiobiological aspects of cancer and the use of the linear accelerator in cancer research and therapy, primary brain tumor chemotherapy, cell kinetics, pharmacology of antitumor agents, immunological aspects of cancer and immunotherapy. Interdisciplinary projects have been developed in which these various modalities are assembled and coordinated. Successful accomplishment of such programs lead to separate identifiable subdivisions of study or totally new escalated programs. Administrative adjustments and updating of cost support of existing programs are requested in this supplement.